


"A Ghost From The Past"

by CaiusG



Series: Willard Trevelyan – The Accidental Chosen One [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaiusG/pseuds/CaiusG





	"A Ghost From The Past"

**9.42 Dragon – Emprise du Lion, Suledin Keep**

They almost captured the fort when he saw the Templar. He'd lie on the ground, it seemed to have great pain.

 _"The demon ... is gone...?"_ The Templar asked and looked at Willard.

 _"Too much red. All through him. He's dying."_ Cole said.

 _"Why was the demon here, working with the Red Templars?"_ – Willard asked. He had to find out what was going on here.

 _"A Garden needs a gardener. Nurturing, gentle hands, directing the change. Not too fast. Not too slow. Just right. Has to be right"_ – answered the Templar.

Incoherent words. The red lyrium and pain seem to take away his mind. Willard took out a vial from his pouch. Elfroot potion. He read in Samson's letter, it can help. Maybe he can say something, or if it can't, still can reduce the pain. Perhaps he hated the Templars, but this one was no more, just a suffering man.

And his voice. It was strange, distant, yet… familiar.

Ha… Hagen? No, it can't be! He crouched at the man, and carefully removed the helmet.

 _"Hagen"_ whispered.

Memories rushed into his mind. He was 16, stood in the window of his cell and waited he appears, and when it happened, he just watched him and imagined, he will look up to him and on the courtyard, he will smile at him. He was beautiful with his blond hair and warm brown eyes.

And now, as he kept his head in his hand and looked at him, he was still so beautiful as he remembered. Tortured, but beautiful. He gently raised his head and gave him the potion.

The Templar looked at him. The spark of recognition lit up in his eyes.

_"No... you ... you're not real. Your eyes ... live... not dead like... You're a demon ... or…?"_

_"I'm..., I’m Willard... 'Princeling', remember?"_

_"How you... No… don't torture me… he… he's a Tranquil, I know ... they said. I… lov---"_.

_"Dark cell, just sitting and waiting. Voices. His name. Tranquility. Over! It's all over! My fault. All are my fault!"_

_"What do you say about, Cole? What happened?"_ Willard looked at the Spirit.

_"They lied. He blamed himself. He wanted to die. He wants to die"._

Willard took his dagger. _"I loved you too…"_ lied…(?) and freed him from the pain.

Dorian looked at him. _"You knew him. Who---"_

 _"Nobo… just a dream. An old dream… a ghost from the past..."_ Willard stepped to the stone railing, looked down, then turned to the others. _"The fort is ours."_


End file.
